Notice
by Colonel29
Summary: Kouki berkali-kali memanggil, dan Seijuuro memberi kacang. / "KUNYUUUUKKKKK!"/ [AkaFuri/Oneshot] untuk #CAFEINChallenge, #PillowWarKissing/ #HappyReading!


Balik lagi!

Setelah **#IMissYou** , sekarang Ameru akan buat fanfic dengan **#PillowWarKissing**. Agak bingung juga sih mau buat yang kea gimana, trus ketika lagi ngegalo(?) di depan kompi, ilham tiba2 datang.

 _Yosh_ , selamat membaca, _reader-sama_!

.

.

 **NOTICE**

 **Genre : Romance/Family (bit Humor)**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : AkashixFurihata**

 **Setting : Akashi family, Akashi Kouki, TYL!AU, Nggak peka!Akashi(?)**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, Akashi nggak peka2 , roman kurang manis, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

 _Suatu malam di tengah musim panas bulan Juni._

.

Kouki ngambek.

Awalnya ia hanya sekali memanggil, dan biasanya bakalan dijawab—paling tidak ia akan menoleh. Ini menengok saja tidak. Sial, apa kertas-kertas itu lebih penting dari isteri—suaminya?

"Sei-kun…"

Masih, Kouki dikasih kacang. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah karpet beludru warna merah marun dan sebuah sofa panjang, tapi rasanya seperti terpisah jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto—jaman mereka masih kasmaran dulu.

Kouki menggembungkan pipi. Pegangannya pada sandaran kursinya mengerat. Mata sekecil bijinya memandang sebal suaminya yang masih duduk anteng di sofa panjang, sibuk mencumbui dokumen perusahaan. Lihat, sampai tiga tumpuk begitu.

Jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Kouki, ia kasihan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Seijuuro adalah pewaris perusahaan raksasa di Jepang, sepeninggalan sang ayahanda. Kadang Seijuuro harus membawa pulang pekerjaannya—dikerjakan di rumah. Kouki tahu betapa lelahnya sang suami.

Tapi sekarang beda ceritanya.

Kouki menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba memanggil kembali, "Sei-kun…"

Dan Seijuuro Akashi masih mencumbui kertas itu. Tidak menengok barang sedikitpun pada si _chihuahua_.

' _Sei-kun nyebelin… Sei-kun nggak peka… Sei-kun lebih sayang kertas daripada Kou… Sei-kun nyebelin…'_ Batin Kouki menggelap. Siapa juga yang senang dikacangin, apalagi sama suami sendiri?

"Oke, kalau Sei-kun maunya begitu."

Kouki mendeklarasi. Jangan remehkan kemampuan seorang isteri.

Maka diambillah sebuah bantal yang sejak tadi bersemayam dalam pangkuan Kouki.

.

.

* * *

' _Kami-sama… cabut saja nyawaku sekarang. Eh jangan, nanti Kouki ditinggal sendiri. Nggak jadi, deh.'_

Jika batin seorang Seijuuro Akashi sudah miring, maka bisa dipastikan ia terkena salah satu penyakit batin yang disebut stress. Walau dari gesturnya ia nampak baik-baik saja, duduk santai di atas sofa panjang dengan satu kaki menyilang pada kaki yang lain, dalam hatinya ia lelah luar biasa. Bisa dilihat, saudara, itu kantung hitam yang melingkari bagian bawah kelopak matanya.

Seijuuro lelah. Luar dalam.

Ia sudah menyelesaikan dua tumpuk— _itupun sudah menyita jamnya dengan Kouki_. Hanya tinggal satu tumpuk lagi. Matanya mengerling tumpukan kertas yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Tumpukan itu seolah-olah menantangnya. Mengejeknya pula. Pokoknya semua laporan ini harus selesai. Titik. Malam ini ia akan habiskan dengan Kouki.

"…kun…"

' _Huh? Ada yang memanggil?'_ Tanya Seijuuro dalam hati. Sejenak ia berhenti menulis. Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa, kemudian ia kembali mengecek kertas di hadapannya.

.

.

* * *

Yang terakhir tadi adalah panggilan ketiga. Urat sabar Kouki—sepanjang apapun—tetap akan habis pada saatnya.

' _Sei-kun yang minta,'_

Genggamannya pada 'benda' itu semakin kuat. Seakan menunjukkan tekadnya yang begitu kuat.

' _Sei-kun…,'_

Tangannya terangkat, _target terkunci_.

"NYEBELIN!"

 _ **WUUSHHHH—**_

.

.

* * *

 _ **BUAAKK!**_

"ASTAGAH, APA-APAAN INI?!" Seijuuro terkejut bukan main. Sebuah benda melayang ke arahnya dan menghantam tepat di sisi wajahnya. Benda itu kemudian jatuh dengan mulusnya ke arah tumpukan dokumennya. Menyebabkan—

 _Srak_

 _Srak_

 _Srak_

—tumpukan dokumen terakhirnya berserakan kemana-mana.

"KUNYUUUUKKKKK!" Jerit Seijuuro. Itu tumpukan belum selesai diperiksa. Belum ditanda tangan, belum ditata ulang…

"SEI-KUN!"

Uh-oh.

Seijuuro perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sekarang ia tahu suara-suara aneh apa yang sejak tadi menggemakan namanya. Kouki ada di sana, di meja belajarnya, dengan raut ngambeknya yang khas. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah.

"Kouki?"

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Bahkan Seijuuro tidak menyadari Kouki ada di meja belajarnya. Kouki menunduk, menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kou—"

 _ **BUAAAK!**_

Satu lemparan lagi dari Kouki. Mengenai wajah ganteng Seijuuro.

"SEI-KUN NYEBELIN!"

Kouki melempar satu bantal lagi, kali ini mengenai jidat Seijuuro. Kouki berdiri dengan api imajiner membara di belakangnya.

"DASAR NGGAK PEKA!"

Satu lemparan bantal lagi, mengenai anu Seijuuro.

"ADUH!"

Tentu sakit. Bantalnya bantal sofa yang lebih padat dari bantal tidur.

Kouki terus melempar bantal-bantal—yang entah ia kumpulkan dan dapat darimana—dan terus melemparkan pada Seijuuro, lengkap dengan kalimat-kalimat indah lainnya, seperti 'Sei-kun otak udang' , 'Sei-kun lebih sayang ama kertas' , dan lainnya.

"Kouki, dengarkan."

"NGGAK MAU!"

Seijuuro terus berusaha maju, menangkan isterinya yang tengah mengamuk. Dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa, ia melewati lemparan demi lemparan yang Kouki layangkan. Seperti artis laga _Joki Cen_ , Seijuuro melompat, menangkis, dan melewati lemparan bantal Kouki.

"Kouki—"

Kouki terkejut. Tahu-tahu suaminya sudah berada di depannya. Saat ia akan melempar bantal putih di tangannya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan tangan Seijuuro yang sudah menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Sei—" Terlambat. Ciuman ganas sudah Seijuuro layangkan sebelum Kouki bisa sempat memanggilnya dengan benar. Beberapa kali berpagut lidah, beberapa menit setelahnya Seijuuro menyudahinya.

Rona Kouki menjalar sampai telinga. Walau sudah sering melakukannya, rasanya selalu berbeda.

Kouki mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap keping emas dan merah milik Seijuuro. Tergurat jelas raut lelah di sana. Melihatnya rasa bersalah muncul dalam diri Kouki. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap kembali.

"Kouki?"

Perlahan, Kouki menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Seijuuro, seraya bergumam, " _Sumimasen_ … aku tidak tahu kau selelah itu…"

Tangan Seijuuro yang bebas terangkat, mengelus pucuk kepala Kouki. Menyisiri helai coklatnya, "Tidak apa… salahku juga aku tidak menyadarimu."

Beberapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Sebelum Seijuuro mendadak menjatuhkan dirinya dan Kouki di karpet beludru. Kouki di atasnya, menatap heran pada Seijuuro.

"Sei-kun?" Mereka saling bertatap mata, "Soal… bantal tadi…, aku minta maaf…" Ujar Kouki, lalu kembali menyandarkan diri pada Seijuuro.

"Kau lucu sekali, Kouki…" Katanya, "Aku lelah… sebentar saja…" Tangannya lalu memeluk pinggang Kouki, mengajaknya mendekat.

.

.

* * *

Keheningan memeluk mereka kemudian. Seijuuro masih mengelus kepala Kouki lembut, perlahan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memanggilku, Kouki?"

Kouki mengangkat kepalanya. Sejenak ia terlihat ragu, lalu menjawab, "Aku… ada berita untuk Sei-kun…"

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?"

"Um… itu…"

"Ya?"

.

.

"Aku hamil, Sei-kun."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

AH BIKIN APA AKU INI SUDAHLAH HAHAHAHAHA HEPI **#CAFEINChallenge** !

Sebenarnya nggak ngira bakalan sebanyak ini wordsnya, tapi senang juga akhirnya selesai=w=)a

Semoga _reader-sama_ suka^^


End file.
